


Spider-Man Lesson Number One

by joyful_soul_collector



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has ADHD, Protective Peter Parker, Sweet Miles Morales, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyful_soul_collector/pseuds/joyful_soul_collector
Summary: Peter get's injured on patrol and doesn't noticeORBad Things Happen Bingo: Doesn't Realize They've Been Injured
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803421
Comments: 18
Kudos: 410





	Spider-Man Lesson Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy_to_be_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_to_be_here/gifts).



> Requested by the wonderful human @happy_to_be_here! Thank you to @nazezdha321 and @sketchibilitea on tumblr for beta reading this for me!

“Oh my gooooooooooood this is so _boring_! Friday nights are usually crazy with crime, how is it so _dead_ out here?” Peter said to himself. 

“Crime levels fluctuate, Peter,” Karen said into his ear, startling him so hard he almost fell off the side of the building he was sitting on. “Though I did get a report of a disturbance a few streets away. My guess is law enforcement will not arrive for about ten minutes, plenty of time to help out and leave before you get caught.”

“Finally, good lord,” Peter said, shooting a web and swinging his way towards the street Karen indicated. “I mean it’s a _Friday_ , where’s all the raging drunk college kids doing stupid stuff?”

“Perhaps they have all gone to sleep, Peter. It _is_ rather late.”

“Pfft, it’s nine o’clock, the day’s just getting started for them,” Peter said with a snort. Peter landed with a flip on a building by his destination. “Karen, where exactly did you say--”

A scream cut him off and Peter whirled to look down in a dimly lit alleyway. 

“Shit, Karen, night vision please?”

“Of course, Peter.”

Peter could suddenly see a man cornering what looked to be a woman and her son. The man lunged at them and the woman punched him hard, and Peter could hear the snap of one of her fingers from even up on the roof. Peter quickly lept down as the woman howled in pain. 

“Woah! Hey hey buddy what’re you doing!?” Peter shouted as the man recovered from her punch. He pointed a sharp pocket knife at Peter and snarled, “Give me all your money you little brat!” Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Why is it always the same with you guys? Can none of you get that I’ve beat up _supervillains_? What in the hell makes you think _you’ll_ last longer than the _Vulture_?” Peter scoffed. The man faltered but didn’t back down, still pointing the blade directly at Peter’s face. 

“Goddamit--I need this money!” The man growled. 

“You don’t need anything enough to kill someone over it man,” Peter said. “Now are you gonna leave so we don’t have to do the ‘you struggle while I win’ thing, or is that the route you prefer? Remember, this action will have consequences.”

 _Heh, Ned would appreciate the Life is Strange reference_ , Peter thought absentmindedly. _Hey actually I’m not sure how far he got on that game, I gotta ask him about that tomorr--_

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by the man suddenly swinging the blade far too close to Peter’s chest. 

“Woah!” Peter said, doing his best to dodge the man’s swings but stay in front of the woman and her son behind him. “Not cool man!” Peter stopped the mugger’s fist on the fourth swing, squeezing his arm hard until he shouted and dropped the knife. Peter threw him against the wall and webbed him there muttering angrily to himself. 

“Stupid fucking ADHD. Of course I forget my meds on a _Friday_ , the day I should be the _most_ focused! Dammit! C’mon Spider-Man, way to be an idiot,” Peter said as he scribbled a note and stuck it to the webbing over the man’s chest. 

He turned to face the woman who was still holding her hand with a grimace while her son wailed next to her. 

“Oh jeez, yeah that’s definitely broken, here lemme help with that,” Peter said as he saw a deep bruise blossoming over her dark skin. He shot a bit of webbing into his hand and gently wrapped it around her fingers. “That’s gonna dissolve in an hour so you’ll wanna get that checked out as soon as possible, um, I know someone who can help out if you need the bills paid for that--”

“It’s fine, I’m actually a nurse,” the woman said with a strained chuckle. She glanced up at Peter, but her expression suddenly changed to a look of horror. “Oh god, Spiderman--”

“Woops, I can just _tell_ you missed a hyphen there,” Peter said, giving her a good natured glare. “It’s Spider, hyphen, Man. Man with a capital ‘M’. Sorry, I’m a bit of a stickler for this stuff--”

The small boy next to them cut him off with an ear splitting wail, and Peter suddenly felt his heart squeeze. 

“Aw, kiddo, you’re alright!” Peter said, squatting down to be at eye-level with the child. He only cried harder, scrubbing his eyes and sniffling miserably in fear. 

Peter gently touched his shoulder and looked right into his eyes. 

“ _Hey_ ,” he said softly. That seemed to calm him down a bit, his wails shrinking into small whimpers. “What’s your name kiddo?”

“M-Miles,” he squeaked. 

“Miles, huh? That’s a pretty cool name.”

“Not as cool as Spider-Man,” he huffed. 

“Well who knows, kid! Maybe you’ll be Spider-Man someday too!” Peter said. Miles’s eyes lit up excitedly and he bounced on his feet. 

“Would you teach me!?”

“Ha! I’m sure you could guilt me into it with those little puppy eyes,” Peter said. Miles made his best little doe eyes and Peter gasped. 

“Oh no! I’ve been defeated by the cuteness! You’re too powerful Spider-Man!” he cried. Miles giggled in delight and Peter squinted his eyes in a mocking glare. 

“Alright kid. Spider-Man lesson number one: Don’t watch the mouth, watch the _hands_!” 

Peter flung an arm up and shot a web, flying high into the air with an elated shout. Peter could hear Miles shrieking with glee below and he smiled.

“See ya later Spider-Man!” 

And Peter headed to the tower, taking no notice of the wet warmth dripping down his side. 

~~~

Peter arrived at Stark Tower right on time for his curfew, which he still felt was too early to be heading home. Ten pm? Really?

But Tony said Aunt May would flay him alive if he let Peter break curfew just because she’d be gone for a week, and to be honest, Peter 100% believed him. She’s definitely a bit of a momma bear. 

Peter quietly opened one of the windows, only noticing Tony was there when he jumped in surprise. 

“Jesus kid, you about scared the hell outta me. You gotta quit that, you know I have heart problems,” he said, tossing his phone to the side on the couch. 

But oddly enough, Peter was having a hard time hearing him. Or at least focusing on hearing him. Probably his ADHD again. 

“Heheh,” Peter said, his laugh feeling weak. What was he laughing at again? Man, he really should’ve taken his medication. 

“Kid? You alright?” Peter ignored him, staring at something on the window he’d just climbed through. It was a footprint, but it looked all smeared, and oddly… red. 

“Wassat?” he mumbled, staring at the bloody footprint, and feeling rather dizzy. Was this an ADHD thing? He couldn’t remember. 

“Oh my god, Peter! Shit, kid you’re bleeding!” Tony said through the water that seemed to be surrounding Peter’s ears. 

“Hmm?” Peter said. Then he looked down at himself and realized there was a deep cut along his side, and blood had leaked out and run all the way down his leg. 

Tony was saying something else, grabbing his arms and trying to lead him somewhere, but Peter resisted. He didn’t want to get blood tracked all over the carpet. 

“Pr’tty sure this stuff ‘s s’pposed to stay _inside_ me,” Peter mumbled. But the sight of his own blood flowing out of him had made Peter dizzy, and he very suddenly wasn’t worrying much about the carpet anymore. 

In fact, he wasn’t worrying about anything at all. 

~~~

Peter’s side was rather sore when he woke up in a hospital bed, though he was more surprised by the hospital bed than he was about the ache. Peter pushed himself into a sitting position and winced as pain lanced up his side. 

“Careful kiddo,” a voice said from the doorway. There was Tony, standing there with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised. “You don’t wanna rip a stitch.”

“Oh. Yeah that’s a good idea. Wouldn’t wanna, um, do that.” They stared at each other for a moment before Tony rolled his eyes and gave him a soft smile. 

“What I wanna know, is how the hell you swung all the way to the tower without noticing you had a seven-inch long gash in your side,” he said. 

“Um… ADHD?”

“Ha! Well whatever you were thinking about must’ve been pretty damn distracting,” Tony prompted. Peter grinned, thinking back. 

“I met this little kid named Miles. He said he wanted to be Spider-Man like me. I told him I’d teach him if he ever did become Spider-Man, I was thinking about what I’d show him,” Peter said. Tony’s gaze softened as he walked over. 

“Well that’s real nice of you kid. But, you know that even though that gash will heal by tomorrow I still gotta tell your Aunt about this, right?” he said. He held out a cup of strawberry Jell-O, which Peter took with a snort.

“Yeah yeah, but can we just save that for later? I think I should recover from this before going into _another_ battle,” Peter said, making his own version of Miles’s doe eyes. Tony scoffed and ruffled Peter’s hair. 

“Sure kid. Eat your Jell-O and we’ll go watch some Star Wars,” he said. 

Peter grinned widely and ate his treat, too distracted by the warmth in his chest to care about the ache in his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know your favorite part down below!


End file.
